


Across the 'verse

by al3th3ia_ous1a_apor1a



Series: This Ancient Light [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al3th3ia_ous1a_apor1a/pseuds/al3th3ia_ous1a_apor1a
Summary: A sentimental little ficlet about Supercorp daughters.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: This Ancient Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844299
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Across the 'verse

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying artwork has been commissioned and not my work.

To say that the bond the between the Luthor-Danvers sisters was destined, fated, instantaneous and irrevocable would be an understatement. Maia Elizabeth, before she was even known as so, having spent all eight years of her life in a birthing pod but physiologically and developmentally the size of a four year old child, had been drawn to little Alura Isabelle Luthor-Danvers from the moment their eyes had met. 

It's one of their Mimi Eliza's favorite stories, always making her tear up and cry no matter how hard she tries to rein it in and however many times she tells the story. _A bond of legends,_ she claims; _A bond of terrors,_ Auntie Alex always snipes; _A bond of mayhem,_ Auntie Drea always adds; _A bond of epic bad-assery_ Ruby always amends.

"It's sisters," Mama always defends. "So," Mom's always fond of wheedling, "epic terror, mayhem and bad-assery... precisely the stuff of legends." 

And always does Lizzy roll her eyes, and always does Lura stick out her tongue, and always do they sneak away to prove everyone exactly _right._

But what they don't talk about is how Mama's eyes, filled with pain and horror, were the first things Lizzy saw when her eyes opened and how Mama's own memories of the phantom zone are her first with her eyes closed. No one recounts how four year old Lizzy dreamt of walking through a hallway of pods filled with lifeless hybrid bodies every night for months, and of how she only understood years in exactly what sheer luck and happenstance it was that her pod managed to stay powered until Mama had found one of Lex's old labs, and thus _her._ No one recounts how she'd only go back to sleep with Mama's voice in her ears, Mommy's arms and scent enveloping her, and the heat, feel and comfort of Lura beside her.

Lura had barely been two, but they'd been drawn to each other from the moment Mama had landed on the Tower balcony with Lizzy in her arms. Two Human-Kryptonian hybrids- _with a sprinkling of Sugar,_ Auntie Sam always says with a beaming smile; _Rainbow Sprinkles and Chocolate Sauce_ Nia always corrects, smile equally wide; _Green Martian genes,_ Aunt Maggie always says firmly, solidly, truthfully, in Lizzy's case. Lura has just always been Mommy's and Mama's. Half and half. Perfectly so. 

"Made from love." Mama always says. The epic kind. 

"But also from Science," Mommy always adds. Also the epic kind. 

But Lizzy is also perfect. Also Mommy's and Mama's. They're always certain about that. Certain – Fiercely and passionately so. 

"You are ours." Mama always tells her. "Ours in love."

"Ours." Mommy always adds. "In love and light. In darkness and shadow, too. Ours in everything that counts. Ours in all the ways that matter."

And Lizzy is Mommy's and Mama's blood too. Both El and Luthor DNA, just not quite theirs. No. Just not quite theirs. 

"But meant for us." Mama always defends. 

"Meant for us." Mommy always reinforces, firm, no room for disagreement. 

"Meant for us." Lura always always echoes too. 

Because it's true. Lizzy, Lura, Mommy and Mama - they were definitely all meant for each other. 

Mama had been torn up, and Mommy just as horrified by what Mama had uncovered, found and seen. And while they had been simultaneously confused and angry, and both wracked with more than a little irrational guilt at not having known and found the lab sooner, Lizzy and Lura certainly found in each other a partner in crime worthy of the stuff of legends.

Lura took most of Lizzy's terror away, sharing with Lizzy memories of Mommy and Mama, teaching Lizzy with her thoughts what a table was, apples, pancakes and fluffy baby ducks. Lura taught Lizzy who Mommy was. Lura taught Lizzy who Mama was. And Lizzy stole Mommy's and Mama's hearts when she called them that. And Mommy and Mama then decided Lizzy had to stay and was theirs from then 'til forever after that. And then she finally became Lizzy, and everything was finally right and complete, because how are Lizzy and Lura going to be terrors and bad-asses wreaking epic levels of mayhem (and madness, Lillian will tell them after one too many jumps to the past) throughout the worlds, when separated from each other?

And Lizzy knows it's true. She's Mommy's, Mama's and Lura's, just as much as they are hers. Because before they even truly knew Lizzy, before Lizzy knew how to control the Martian psychic abilities endowed by that little sprinkling of sugar and chocolate sauce, by those genes interwoven within Luthor and Kryptonian-El DNA, she'd seen into Mommy's and Mama's minds, and into Lura's heart and soul. And sometimes, when Mommy and Mama feel so strongly and cannot sufficiently and satisfactorily express the torrent of love they feel, they still cup her face in their hands and urge her to look and see and feel as they do, just so she knows with absolute certainty exactly how loved, needed, wanted and utterly precious she is to them. 

Because she doesn't quite look like Mama, or have her eyes. She doesn't quite look like Mommy or have hers. Not like Lura who's the perfect blend of Mommy and Mama. But when Mommy and Mama draw her in, she certainly feels enough. They don't see Lex. They don't see Kal. They don't see Lillian - even when truly, the resemblance to her in her youth is uncanny. Mommy still sees Mama in her eyes, still sees Mama in that strawberry halo of blonde, in that fierce protective streak. Mama sees Mommy in those smirks, that spine and steel, that impenetrable wall. Mommy and Mama see each other in that brilliant mind, that fierce light, just as they see Lizzy for herself and all her individual and unique potential and being. Just as they see Lura for hers.

Despite Lizzy's grim beginnings, she's mostly escaped unscathed, and whatever her beginnings anyway, have already been shared and equally burdened by Lura alongside her due to initially uncontrollable psychic abilities. But along with those pitfalls, those storms, are the rainbow treasures of Lura's own calm and warm and joy-filled beginnings which Lizzy too now shares. For much of the first years, Lura's memories and experiences were Lizzy's, just as Lizzy's were hers. And so for a time, both joys and crosses, both successes and tribulations, both peace and fear, were too felt by both, experienced by both, withstood and overcome by both- together, always together. And even when Lizzy had been taught control, and Lura had been taught boundaries, and Mommy and Mama had frowned and fretted, discussed and debated, and positively dialogued the issue to absolute death, Lizzy and Lura out of their own desires and volition are still won't to periodically share and exchange thoughts and memories in ways they had in childhood. 

Aunt Kelly had worried and spoken of healthy independence, limitations and healthy thresholds, whispered about entanglement and enmeshment. But Uncle James had laughed and talked about their fiercely independent natures and how they take great delight at pushing each other past whatever those boundaries are, pushing for growth, for the sky, the stars, and onto other worlds and time. And Aunt Kelly had smiled and agreed that _'yes, yes, there's certainly something to be said about that... And even so much that can't.'_

But overall things are good. Everyone is safe and at peace and happy. There are Aunts and Uncles; and there are cousins upon cousins, so very many cousins from so very many worlds. And there's Mommy and Mama and everyone else still working to make this world and every other the safest in can possibly be for all the families already in existence, and those yet to be.


End file.
